


Who made this chat again? lANCE

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inappropriate Humor, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Multi, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: An attempt at a chaotic group chat!And oblivious idiots who are in lOve
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 15





	Who made this chat again? lANCE

**Author's Note:**

> Please read end notes 
> 
> Lance - Mermaid(man??)
> 
> Keith - shittyemo;p / Aliensarereal
> 
> Shiro - daddy
> 
> Hunk - cinnamonrollboy
> 
> Pidge - gremlinoftheyear
> 
> Allura - cantalktoanimals
> 
> Coran - crazyuncle

**——————**

**_Who the fUCK_ **

  
  
  
  
  


_ Mermaid(man??); Guys, my dick is totally bigger than keith's  _

**_daddy; Lance!_ **

**_cinnamonrollboy; Suddenly i can't read_ **

_ shittyemo;p: Lance, that's an unfair comparison. My dick is totally bigger.  _

**gremlinoftheyear; I am a child, yet you're subjecting me to this horror?**

Cantalktoanimals; I thought you didn't like referring to yourself as a "child"?

**gremlioftheyear; Oh no, I don't. But in situations like this, it works like a charm.**

_ Mermaid(man??); JDJDKSJSJDJS KEITH MY DICK IS TOTALLY BIGGER DON'T LIE  _

_ Shittyemo;p: I don't think so.  _

_ Mermaid(man??); I CAN PROVE IT  _

**_daddy; Please don't_ **

**_cinnamonrollboy; I agree with Shiro please don't. Atleast not here there is a baby present (Shiro)_ **

**_daddy; I am not six!_ **

**gremlinoftheyear; Your birthday says otherwise**

**_daddy; It doesn't. _ **

_ Mermaid(man??); it kinda does shiro, anyways I won't show my dick in the chat  _

Cantalktoanimals; You have before though. 

_ Mermaid(man??); on accident! _

_ shittyemo;p: "Accident" he says  _

_ Mermaid(man??); oh shove it keith! _

_ shittyemo;p: No thanks  _

_ Mermaid(man??); not what I meant you mullet emo! _

**gremlinoftheyear; "Mullet emo"? Can you think of a better insult?**

**_Cinnamonrollboy; I have to agree with Pidge here. Lance, buddy, that's a pretty sad insult._ **

_ shittyemo;p; My hair is fine and I'm not emo? _

_ Mermaid(man??); keep telling yourself that, and your name says otherwise  _

_ shittyemo;p; You were the one who picked it? _

**_daddy; You can change it Keith_ **

_ -shittyemo;p has changed their name too Aliensarereal- _

  
  


**_daddy; Keith-_ **

Cantalktoanimals; I don't believe aliens are real, Keith. 

**Gremlinoftheyear; They are real though? I have proof?**

**Crazyuncle; I agree with Keith and Pidge! I've met an alien before, a long time ago-**

**_daddy; Coran_ **

Cantalktoanimals; Uncle, let's not talk about that story. It's.. Rather graphic. 

_ Mermaid(man??); graphic?! What did you do with that poor alien?! _

**Crazyuncle; We just talked about their home planet. And flipflopity it was interesting. They did**

**_daddy; Let's end this here. I've heard the story from Allura before and I really don't want to hear the details she left out._ **

_ Mermaid(man??); now I'm curious  _

_ Aliensarereal; Same.  _

**_daddy; Don't be. You'll regret it._ **

**** **Crazyuncle; They**

Cantalktoanimals; No

**_Cinnamonrollboy; I don't think I want to know._ **

**Gremlinoftheyear; I kinda do but for blackmail.**

**_Cinnamonrollboy; How would this be blackmail?_ **

**Gremlinoftheyear; So I can use it against Keith and Lance**

**_daddy; How about we don't do that?_ **

_ Mermaid(man??); yeah! Don't blackmail us! _

_ Aliensarereal; Is no one going to ask how they'd blackmail us with it?  _

_ Mermaid(man??); they'd figure it out, we all know it _

_ Aliensarereal; That's ominous  _

**Gremlinoftheyear; Good, it's supposed to be**

_ Mermaid(man??); you weren't even the one who said it??! _

**Gremlinoftheyear; Doesn't matter!**

**_daddy; Guys, don't you have school in the morning?_ **

_ Mermaid(man??); don't you have classes to teach in the morning? _

**_daddy; Lance_ **

_ Mermaid(man??); sorry shiro lmao  _

  
  


_ Aliensarereal; I'm doubting how sorry he is _

**_Cinnamonrollboy; Same here, as his roommate I can confirm he's giggling into his pillow like he has a crush_ **

_ Mermaid(man??); huNK DON'T EXPOSE ME????? _

_ Aliensarereal; And you make fun of me and my hair _

_ Mermaid(man??); it's different! _

**Gremlinoftheyear; Sure it is Lance**

**_daddy; go to sleep all of you_ **

_ Mermaid(man??); it's only 2am??? _

**_daddy; You have classes it 7am, remember Lance?_ **

_ Mermaid(man??); FUCK YOU'RE RIGHT GOODNIGHT BITCHES  _

_ -Mermaid(man??) logged out- _

_ Aliensarereal; What the fuck  _

**_Cinnamonrollboy; Sometimes it's better not to ask_ **

**_daddy; You guys too. Go sleep_ **

_ Aliensarereal; bye  _

_ -Aliensarereal logged out- _

**_-Cinnamonrollboy logged out-_ **

**-Gremlinoftheyear logged out-**

**_-Crazyuncle logged out-_ **

**_daddy; I can't tell you to sleep Allura, but I'd suggest you to do so too_ **

Cantalktoanimals; I will once I finish this report

**_daddy; alright, take care of yourself_ **

Cantalktoanimals; You too, Shiro 

**_-daddy has logged out-_ **

-Cantalktoanimals has logged out-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So unfortunately for me, I'm the type of person who has to write  
> Which means, I'm gonna be working on this /solely/ while waiting for my wrist to feel better  
> I apologize for the short chapters but it's the best I can do as of right now!  
> Anyways, here's my shitty attempt at humor and a group chat lmao, enjoy! Feed back is appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr; ao3writerbleh


End file.
